thesplitfilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Klaus Sterling
|occupation/s=Detective |residence=Lansdowne Road, London, W11, England |allegiance= |known_relative/s=* Aleksander Sterling * Marguerite Sevilla * Lydia Sterling * Alexei Sterling * Yuliana Romanova * Oscar Varela * Elisabeth Sevilla * Abraham Sterling * Augustus Sterling * Anastasia Sterling |significant_other/s=Eloise Gosling |gender=Male |hair_color=Brown |eye_color=Grey |height= |weight= }} Klaus Sterling (born Klaus Harriden Michael Sterling; 10 September 2019) is the secondary main hero of the last three books of The S.P.L.I.T. Files series. He is the son of the famed detective of all time, Aleksander Sterling, and actress, Marguerite Sinnett; and the older brother of Lydia Sterling. As a child, he shows a high intellect like his father, though he is given a chance by his own father to express his thoughts and deductions, which his father never experienced as a child being always asked to shut up. As he grows up, he slowly inhabits his father's style of observation and deduction, before he become a full-time detective for "The S.P.L.I.T. Files". Character History Early Life Thirteen months before his birth, his father, Aleksander Sterling, rises to fame after being finally viewed by the public as "The Traveler" for solving crimes from the past and of the present, and even intercepting future ones. Not until his father is forced to fake his death when his reputation slowly crumbles upon being considered fake because of the media believing that it is his father who invented Kai Reinmann. With the help of selected people and his mother, Marguerite Sinnett, and his uncle, Augustus Sterling, they make the world believe about his father's death. This results for his father, along with his mother, to go into hiding; traveling around the world to resolve crimes involving Reinmann's transaction. His parents married six months after his father's "death", and he is born seven months after that. At that time, his parents had been in New Delhi, India, wherein on September 10, 2019, Klaus Harriden Michael Sterling is born. Physical Description Klaus is said to be a mixture of both his parents. He inherits his father's brown hair and steely gray eyes, and even the calmness on his face; and he inherits his mother's nose and lips and the pale skin color. As a child, his eyes are said to be huge and round with puffy cheeks, making his intimidating conclusions and deductions irresistible to be considered as annoying. According to Augustus, he is surprise to find out that he'll have a nephew as adoring as Klaus is. As he slowly grows up, his childish features slowly disappears and heightens to a complete maturity of boyish looks. He grows to be a handsome, tall and lean young man that matches his father's features on the same age. His hair ends up thicker, unruly and lengthy just on the same hairstyle that his father had chosen on. According to his younger sister, Lydia, every girl on her class has a crush on him and every boy though is jealous of him. Also, in one newspaper, he is considered to be England's most eligible bachelor ever since he turns twenty-one, when he solves one case along with his father at that time. Personality under construction Abilities under construction Relationship Aleksander Sterling Klaus is seen to have a very close and strong relationship with his father, Aleksander Sterling. Apparently, it is because of his genius intellect and calculating reasoning and deductions onto things that he inherited primarily from his father. He also inherits his father's hair and eyes as well, it garnered him a title as England's most eligible bachelor of his time just like his father as well. He learns how to play the violin from his father, and his father listens to what he always has to say. Marguerite Sinnett under construction Lydia Sterling under construction Augustus Sterling under construction Trivia Character History * His given name, Klaus, means "people's victory" in Greek; an allegory to how his father's "death" is considered to be the "people's lost". His second name, Harriden, is also the second name of his father's best friend, Lewis Gosling. His last name, Sterling, means "little star" in Old English. Other Description * He learns how to read at the age of three years old, plays the violin at four, and writes at five.